With the development of the Internet and communication technologies, users may communicate through the network or telephones, ask about some problems during the communication, and obtain related answers. For example, there are increasingly more customer service systems employing Interactive Voice Response (IVR) manners to communicate with users, so that the users can ask about some problems, and provide related answers for the users.
The process of using the IVR includes: a user is connected to a service center of IVR through a telephone, selects a service channel according to a voice prompt of the service center, and asks about a problem by using the selected service channel, where the selected service channel may be a manual service channel or an intelligent service channel. At present, the service mode of the IVR is monotonous, the service manner is not flexible enough, and thus the service quality of the IVR is low.